


i can give you the world, just say you want it

by 98line



Series: the more, the merrier [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Secret Santa, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: “You know, Kevin, the whole point of Secret Santa is that it’s a secret. You shouldn’t be asking me what to get Juyeon. But now that I already know you got him, don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure he’ll love whatever you decide to get him.”





	i can give you the world, just say you want it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, lovelies! Brace yourselves, cause I am back yet again with my [98 line bullshit](https://twitter.com/mashiholyshit/status/1073882752116637698)! Just wanted to drop this lil cutesy drabble to supply my 98 line needs. Also, now that we're here, I wanted to send everyone my kindest and most sincere prayers. Thank you all for this amazing year! Merry (late) Christmas for those of you who celebrate it! Hope everyone can have blessed holidays with your families and loved ones <3

Lee Juyeon prides himself in being a pretty good driver. Okay, maybe good is a little stretch (he’s a decent driver, anything other than that is a big stretch), but he passed all his exams right away and out of his boyfriends, he’s the best driver. That is, of course, given the fact that there’s no real competition besides Kevin, who isn’t a big fan of driving – gays can’t drive, Kevin says, and Juyeon, as the only bisexual in the house, should be the responsible for all the driving. Changmin never cared enough to learn, opting to catch the bus to work instead and then going with Juyeon and Kevin by car, and Chanhee, well… Chanhee tried. Driving just wasn’t for him, Juyeon and Kevin concluded after trying to teach him for a few months. Eventually, they gave up on the topic. Chanhee didn’t want to learn, anyways. He could always catch the train instead.

Thing is, Juyeon actually enjoys driving them around for long rides like this, that they’re going up to the mountains for the holidays. No friends, no family, just the four of them in this huge flat they rented for the holiday season in this small town by the mountains. They don’t usually get to go on trips like this, because more often than not, their schedules clash and someone always has to stay behind to finish some unresolved matter, like some emergency patient or some last-minute budget change that couldn’t wait. Changmin and Kevin work at the same school, so their schedules are pretty similar. Juyeon has the clinic to take care of, and Chanhee has the entire finance department to look after, but luckily enough, after two whole years since their ’honeymoon’, they finally managed to harmonize everyone’s schedules and go on holidays again.

Finding the right place wasn’t easy either. They all have different tastes and distastes, different ideas of what the perfect holiday is like, so it isn’t easy to find a place that fits every single one of their wants. Juyeon wanted to go to the Maldives and relax by the beach, but they remind him they went to the beach for their last vacation, so Maldives are out. Kevin suggested going to Canada to see his parents, pointing out that they could save up in accommodation by staying at their house, but they’re already stretching the amount of days off each one of them can take and it takes too long to go to Canada. Changmin comments, one random night, that he saw some flats for rent for a decent price in the mountains. It’s low season, so they’re able to find a very nice place under a good price. It’s perfect for Changmin and Juyeon, who like the outdoors, and for Chanhee and Kevin, who want a cozy place to relax. So the mountains it is.

Fast forward a few weeks after that, and there they are, the four of them in Juyeon’s car on their way up the mountains. Kevin has the aux cord, as per usual; he has the best music taste amongst them and he is very proud of that. Chanhee and Changmin are sprawled on the backseat; Changmin is watching some videos on his phone while Chanhee just jams to the whatever music Kevin picks. It’s a five-hour long drive there, so Juyeon and Kevin agree to take turns driving, and Juyeon starts off their trip a little after five in the morning whilst they’re all groggy from sleep.

“You’re a terrible driver, Juyeon-ah, did you know that?” Chanhee teases, three hours into the trip. Juyeon can already feel a headache kicking in. _There we go._

“No driving license, no opinion.” Juyeon snarks back from the front seat. Changmin laughs at them. “Sorry, Chanhee-yah, but no backseat driving in my car.”

“Maybe we should change on the next gas station.” Kevin suggests. “I’ll drive the rest of the way there.”

“Am I that much of a bad driver?” Juyeon asks, visibly upset. Kevin laughs light heartedly, shaking his head. “Wow. Thanks, guys. I appreciate that.”

“You’ve been driving for three hours straight, babe.” Kevin argues, squeezing Juyeon’s thigh lightly. He sighs, defeated. “Come on. Let’s stop on the next gas station, get some snacks, stretch out our legs. Get you some coffee.”

“I don’t like coffee.”

“Get you some tea, then.”

15 minutes later, they stop by the next gas station. Juyeon makes a commotion for everyone to get out of the car, go inside the convenience store and grab a snack and a drink each. He doesn’t realize how tired he is until he stops the car, hands on the steering wheel, and has to blink a few times. Juyeon yawns, closing his eyes for a brief second. Changmin notices his sleepiness, opening the door for him, and leaning down to ask, “Do you wanna stay in the car? Just tell me what you want, I’ll get it for you.”

“Thank you, but it’s fine.” Juyeon says back, rubbing his eyes. Changmin smiles softly at him, cooing. “I’m not that tired.”

“You’ve been driving for hours. Plus, you’ve barely got any sleep last night. Stay in the car, I’ll get you something.” He insists. Chanhee stops at the door of the store, looking at them, silently asking if they’re coming or not. Changmin dismisses him and promises he’ll be there in no time. “Really. I’ll sit on the front and help Kevin with the directions. Take a nap.”

Juyeon knows better at this point than arguing with Changmin about being tired or not; he is really tired, yes, that’s a fact. Arrow, their cat, wouldn’t let Juyeon sleep, bothering his favorite human until the wee hours of the morning. Juyeon only took a quick two-hour nap. There’s no way he can win against Changmin’s puppy eyes and pout. He has no chance, or physical ability to say no to Changmin. **_No one can._** “Thank you. You’re the best.” 

They go back to driving a couple minutes later. Juyeon goes to the backseat and dozes off as soon as Kevin hits the highway. Changmin then becomes Kevin’s co-pilot, giving him all the directions and instructions that get them to the flat. It takes them other 2 hours, like the GPS (and Changmin) had predicted, and they’re finally there, walking up the hill to get to their little winter wonderland. Chanhee has the landlord on the phone, listening for their instructions on where to find the keys, phone on speakers while friendly chitchatting with them. Juyeon takes his and Changmin’s suitcases up the stairs, using it as an excuse to hold Changmin’s hand, and then comes back down to help Kevin and Chanhee with theirs.

“Oh, man. Bow and Arrow would have loved it here. There’s so much space.” Chanhee comments, now that they’re all just sitting on the couch and doing absolutely nothing. Their luggage is cramped by the front door, but they’re too lazy to unpack, opting to sit down quietly and laze around for a while. Their sitting arrangement is, as follows: Chanhee, with his legs up the arm rest and his head on Juyeon’s lap, then Changmin and Kevin. Changmin rests his head on Kevin’s shoulder like it’s his second nature, leaning in closer until his head is against is pressed against Kevin’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I wish we could’ve brought them with us.”

“Bow gets motion sick easily.” Kevin remembers. “We don’t want her to vomit all over Juyeon’s car now, do we? That’d be a burden to clean. At least we know they’re in good hands.”

“Are you sure leaving our kids with Younghoon was a good idea? I mean, isn’t his daughter allergic to cat’s fur or something?” Chanhee says, a little worried. Sure, leaving their pets with one of Kevin’s friends was not the best idea Kevin’s ever had, but they were in a hurry and were scared of leaving them at some pet hotel with people they didn’t know, and Younghoon was the only person kind enough to accept to take care of them extremely last minute.

“Aw. You just called them our kids.” Kevin coos, getting a lighthearted punch on his arm from Changmin in return. “But don’t you worry about it, sweets, Hyunjin is fine. She loves cats. And Younghoon loves pets too, I’m sure he’s loving every second of it.”

“That was really nice of him. Maybe we should get him a thank you gift when we go back.”

“For what? After all the times we babysat Hyunjin? I don’t think so.”

“Come on, Hyunjin is a great kid! Putting it like that makes it sound like she’s some sort of 5-year-old little devil. She is one of my best students.”

“Well, if you take out the crying and the tantrums, then yes, she’s absolutely great. Still don’t know why you always say yes to taking care of her.”

“She’s Juyeon’s patient and Changmin’s goddaughter. Come on, Channie, be nice, or you’ll have to do the dishes for the two weeks we’ll be here.”

“You’re literally the worst. You’re currently sitting at the last place on my favorite boyfriend chart right now, Kevin Moon, so be careful because you’re on fucking thin ice.” Chanhee adverts, but Kevin pays him no mind; Chanhee is all bark but no bite. Being at the very bottom of his so-called _favorite boyfriend chart_ means nothing because Kevin knows exactly how to make his way to Chanhee’s heart with no effort at all. All he needs is. “Juyeon-ah, Changmin-ah, you can’t let him do this to me!”

“Do what?” Juyeon asks in fake confusion. He exchanges looks with Changmin, who laughs, and Changmin adds, “After what you said about our Hyunjin, it’s what you deserve. I’ll get you some gloves when we go grocery shopping, so you won’t hurt those pretty hands of yours.”

“Fuck you. I hate you all.”

“We love you too, Channie.”

* * *

Kevin sets tasks for everyone – he’ll go grocery shopping with Changmin whilst Chanhee and Juyeon stay at the flat; Chanhee is in charge of unpacking some of their stuff and thinking about a way to get all of them to sleep in the same bed. Juyeon is assigned nap duty on the couch to recover from the sleepless night the day before. Chanhee writes them a shopping list with a few essentials they can’t forget to bring, like meat for their barbecue, kimchi and some other essentials. They bid their goodbyes, and off are Kevin and Changmin to the store, just a few blocks down their street.

“Hey, Changmin, can I ask you a question?” Kevin starts, fidgeting with the edges of his jacket as they walk down the tiny isles of the grocery store with their cart and shopping list. Changmin seems distracted, looking for more snacks, reading labels and all, and vaguely replies. “Shoot.”

“I got Juyeon as my Secret Santa. What should I get him?”

“You know, Kevin, the whole point of Secret Santa is that it’s a secret. You shouldn’t be asking me what to get Juyeon.” Changmin says nonchalantly. “But now that I already know you got him, don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure he’ll love whatever you decide to get him.”

“I wanted to get us matching rings because I know he likes jewelry, but it wouldn’t be fair if only the two of us had matching rings, so that idea is out. I also saw this really cute jacket online that I think would look great on him, I’m just not sure if he’d like it.”

Kevin pulls out his phone and shows him a screenshot. It’s a black bomber jacket with a tiger and cherry blossom flowers embroidered in the back, which is really beautiful; Juyeon has been meaning to get one of those for months now, so Changmin thinks it’s a great gift, to be honest, as thoughtful as it can be. “That’s a very nice jacket. I’m sure he’s gonna love it.”

“Cool. I’ll express ship it to the flat.” Kevin says, excited, buying it right there and then in the middle of the frozen section. “Who did you get, by the way?”

“I can’t tell you! It’s a secret!”

“Pretty please?”

“I won’t tell you!” Changmin doesn’t relent, no matter how hard Kevin tries. “You’ll see when we exchange gifts!” 

* * *

For Christmas, they just stay in, order some takeout and decide to watch some American sitcom as they wait until midnight to exchange gifts. Juyeon and Kevin, the house assigned’s cooks, feel too lazy to spend the entire day cooking in the kitchen, so they are in charge of ordering food and drinks. Juyeon does have to go down to the liquor store to grab a bottle of champagne, and Chanhee has him run to the bakery 5 minutes before it closes to buy a cake. All he could that last minute get was a triple layered birthday cake with some generic ‘happy birthday!’ icing on top, but it should be enough for their random cake cravings. The cake won’t know it’s not anyone’s birthday.

“Well. Should I start off our Secret Santa?” Juyeon suggests as soon as the clock hits midnight. “Hmmmm. Okay! So… my Secret Santa is someone I love a lot. Like very, very, very much. He’s my best friend!, but before anyone gets jealous, you’re all my best friends, he’s just been here the longest. He doesn’t know I got him even though I’m a terrible liar because I spent the past two weeks saying Changmin did, so I really hope he fell for that. Sorry to break the news to you, Chanhee-yah, but you were fooled.”

Chanhee just stares at him in disbelief when Juyeon hands him a Gucci bag. “You’re fucking kidding me. You got me Gucci. I got Changmin a fucking keychain.”

“Wait, I’m your Secret Santa?” Changmin asks, mouth full of chicken. He drops the chicken drumstick he’s munching, tilting his head in amusement and surprise. Chanhee laughs in distress. “I thought Kevin got me.”

“I literally told you who I got a few days ago!” Kevin protests, in shock. Changmin giggles, fake slapping Kevin’s arm the way he does when he’s flustered, as he carefully rests his head on his shoulder. “What made you think I got you?”

“I wanted you to! I saw the jacket you picked out for Juyeon and I wanted it, so I told you to get it. I didn’t actually think it was for him. I thought you bought it for me.”

“Oh my God, Changmin, wait, let me get my phone, I’ll get you one of those right now. Don’t you worry. I got your back.” Kevin laughs nervously, getting off the couch and looking for his phone around the living room. Changmin is pouting, for god’s sake, and Kevin is about to go into cardiac arrest. Changmin pouting is literally the cutest sight on this planet; Kevin’s poor heart can’t handle it. No one’s poor heart can handle it, for a matter of fact. Changmin owns everyone’s hearts, it’s as simple as that. “Okay, got it! It should be waiting for us when we get home. Now what? We just ruined our Secret Santa. Well, we didn’t. Chanhee did.”

“Thank you so much, Kevin, I really appreciate that.” Chanhee fakes a smile, not amused by Kevin’s comment. He gets up and hands Changmin an envelope. “But... Let’s get this going. I got Changmin. Here you go, sweetheart.”

“You got me a card?”

“Open it.”

Changmin does as instructed, open the envelope and pulling out the card. He reads Chanhee’s tiny handwriting in silence, eyes scanning the paper, and opens his mouth in awe when he’s done. “Oh my God, Chanhee-yah, you didn’t have to. That must’ve been so expensive. Thank you so much. I love it.”

Chanhee stands up, smiling brightly and opening his arms. Changmin hugs the dear life out of him. 

Kevin and Juyeon stare at each other awkwardly. “What’d you get him?”

“I got him a mini fridge for his homeroom. I couldn’t bring it up here, though, it’s too heavy and it takes too much space. It’s waiting for us at home.”

Chanhee is the best gift giver amongst all of them; that’s no surprise. But a mini fridge for his homeroom? That is way beyond expectations. Kevin wouldn’t ever think of that.

“Well, Juyeonie, I guess you already know you’re my Secret Santa, so there’s no surprise here.” Kevin starts, handing him the delivery box. “I really hope you like it. And uh, I hope you don’t mind that I got Changmin one exactly like yours. You can wear it together like a couple outfit of some sorts.”

“We’re four, Kevin.” Juyeon states, making sure to emphasize that they’re four, not three, or two. _Four._ The perfect number. “It makes no sense to wear it as a couple outfit if only two of us have it.”

“Speaking of matching… I have a surprise for you.” Kevin says, pulling out three boxes from somewhere inside his hoodie. Each box has a name labeled on top, and he gives them accordingly. Changmin looks at the box in his hand curiously. “I actually lied to Changmin about these. I told him I was torn between getting me and Juyeon matching rings or getting him a jacket, but I mentioned it wouldn’t be fair only us had matching rings, so they were out. Well, surprise surprise, I got us four matching rings. My ring, as you can see, has your initials in the inner part. Juyeon’s ring has mine, Chanhee’s and Changmin’s, and so on.”

Juyeon looks at the tiny velvet box in his hands, and then at Kevin, and then at Chanhee and Changmin, tearing up. He loves him, them, so much, and he’s just so grateful and thankful for having three beautiful and amazing people in his life. Love only makes sense when it’s the four of them. It wouldn’t be the same without any of them here. 

Juyeon pulls the three of them into his arms and squishes them in a tight hug. “Oh, Kevin, this is so sweet and so thoughtful. Thank you so much. I’m going to wear it forever.”

“Juyeon, sweetie, as much as we love and adore you, you need to let go.” Changmin groans. “I’m running out of breath.”

“I love you guys so fucking much I think I’m going to explode.” He says, still holding them. Chanhee fake coughs. “You’re just so… everything to me. I can’t even begin to explain. Just know that I love you to the Moon and back. Get it? To the _Moon_ and back?”

“That was awful. You’re lucky that we love you.”

“Yeah. I’m very, very lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/001115), feel free to leave prompts! Thank you so much for sticking around ♡


End file.
